


Sinday Requests

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gross, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: Collection of smut drabbles for Sinday, all requested from my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com. Ranges from fluffy to dark/non-con.





	1. Dark!Bucky x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request: This one with Bucky please. You just get dumped by your super shitty boyfriend. So you are mad and taking it out on Bucky without meaning to he gets mad. Bucky giving you what you deserve some dark smutty smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: This one with Bucky please. You just get dumped by your super shitty boyfriend. So you are mad and taking it out on Bucky without meaning to he gets mad. Bucky giving you what you deserve some dark smutty smut

It was dark already, even though it was only half passed six. The entire building felt like it was empty since everyone was on missions or just out in general because it was the weekend.

You were just a lab intern, but you were more or less adopted by the Avengers thanks to Dr. Banner. Because of how closely you worked at the lab, you found yourself at the facility at almost all hours so they finally gave you a room.

Looking back on it, perhaps all the time at work was one of the reasons your boyfriend- _ex-boyfriend_-, cheated on you. He was never the nicest person, but you didn’t think he was _that_ terrible. You were clearly proven wrong when you walked in to your shared apartment and found him balls deep in some leggy blonde. You had gotten dressed up in a new dress just to surprise him and everything!

You didn’t really know where else to go so you just went to back to work, but the lab was closed so you were just pacing in the Avenger’s rec room.

You slammed open the fridge and pulled out a beer before violently looking through the drawers to find a bottle opener.

“Rough night?” Bucky’s voice startled you, since you thought everyone was out.

“I’m not in the mood, Barnes.” You growled, slamming down the bottle on the counter in frustration.

You weren’t particularly close to the newest team member. He mostly kept to himself and never really sought you out, but you could always feel his eyes on you. He was handsome, sure, but the way you always caught him leering made your skin crawl.

“Let me guess. Guy trouble?” He crossed his thick arms, one flesh and one metal, as he stared at you from the doorway.

“That’s none of your goddamn business.” You snarled at him, knocking the bottle of beer in to the sink.

He raised his hands defensively and shrugged.  
“All right then. No need to bite my head off. Just saying that _kid_ clearly doesn’t treat you right, maybe you should get a real _man_.”

“Fuck off. You don’t know a damn thing. It’s not like anyone would want to date someone like _you_, anyway.” The words left your lips before you even had a chance to fully register what you were saying. You were just so angry at you ex, at yourself, you just lashed out.

His jaw ticked and a look of fury crossed his face. You paled slightly, realizing what you had just said but when you opened your mouth to attempt and apology you found your face pressed against the kitchen counter. You were bent down, ass in the air and palms against the marble with your cheek squished against the counter.

“Maybe you’re right, doll. Maybe no one will _want_ to date my sorry ass, but guess what? I was right too. You need a man. A man like me to teach you your place.” His metal hand wrapped around the back of your neck and you felt paralyzed, like a kitten being held by its scruff.

He pressed his crotch against your ass and you could feel a very prominent bulge. You squirmed, trying to buck him off of you but it only made him groan.

“This isn’t funny, get off of me!” You tried to sound threatening even though you were terrified. He was a super solider for crying out loud and you were a wimpy lab intern who could barely do five push ups.

“Ain’t meant to be funny, sweetheart. You’re my girl now.” He flipped up your dress, bunching the fabric around your waist before he snagged your panties and dropped them to your ankles.

You attempted to move again, to use your arms and push him away, but the angle was too awkward and he squeezed your neck. His thumb dug in to your pressure point until you felt faint.  
“I’m serious, Barnes! I said no!”

Once again Bucky didn’t listen. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you heard him pull his cock out of his sweatpants. He rubbed the tip up and down your folds, prodding at your clit until you were wet.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you clawed at the counter, your breath was coming out in short, panicked huffs. He wouldn’t really do this, would he? He was just messing around to teach you a lesson? Maybe this was some fucked up 40′s thing, like spanking your wife or something.

You almost screamed when he lined his cock up with your quivering cunt and dove in, stretching you deeper than your boyfriend could have even dreamed.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He grunted, one hand squeezing your thigh while the metal one kept you faced down.

He thrust his hips forward, shoving himself so deep you could feel him against your cervix. You whimpered as shock waves of delightful pain pulsed through your already sore pussy. He thrust in and out of you, his flesh hand snaking between your legs to toy with your clit.

You were getting close, climbing towards your shameful peak. You didn’t want this. For some reason you felt worse if you actually came from this.

“Please…! Please, stop!” You sobbed, almost at the edge.

“That’s a good girl. Asking nicely, I like that.” He grunted, meeting your hips in a sharp thrust that made you shiver.  
“But I don’t think that’s what you really want, is it. You wanna cum, don’t you? That stupid kid didn’t know what the fuck he was missing, letting you go. Fuck, come on sweetheart. Cum around my cock.”

Your walls fluttered around him as you came with a pathetic whine. Your knees felt weak and almost buckled, but he continued pounding in to you, riding out your orgasm until you could feel his cock twitch inside of you.

He pulled out and came on your ass. You could feel his hot, thick juices dripping down your cheeks and towards your cunt. He backed away to admire the view before smacking your bare bottom.

“Get cleaned up, sweetheart. I’m going to take you out on a date. I’m feeling like Chinese.” You could hear him starting to walk away.

“Wh-what…?” You asked with a shaky voice.

He paused by the door way, looking at your seriously.  
“I said you’re my girl now. Besides, you’re already dressed up. Now, are you going to be a good girl or do I have to teach you another lesson?”

You slowly straightened up, your dress unrolled from around your waist and stuck uncomfortably to your ass where he came. You felt even more dread as he stared at you expectantly.  
“N-no… I’ll be a good girl.” 

Bucky cast you a satisfied grin before leaving you alone in the kitchen. You stood there, still in shock.

At least now you know better than to open your mouth when it comes to Bucky Barnes.


	2. Bucky x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bucky Barnes .... him needing you in order to calm down maybe someone rilled him up or he dreamt of something bad maybe smut idk

You knew something was wrong ever since the interview. The host asked a couple of questions about Bucky’s past as the Winter Soldier, despite being specifically asked not to. Bucky was trapped on live television and had to answer in some way, so he did the best he could. The host was relentless, trying to provoke him. Both you and Steve had to be stopped from storming on stage and socking the host in the jaw and drag Bucky away to safety. The interview was cut short and during the drive home Bucky just completely shut down.

You assured him everything was okay. That the host was an asshole and didn’t know anything, and that Bucky was a good man.

He didn’t say a single word the rest of the night, but kissed you goodnight before you both went to bed.

The next morning you woke up early to shower, leaving Bucky sleeping fitfully. You wanted to wake him up because you could tell by his expression that he was having a bad dream, but learned it was better to have him wake up on his own than to force it. 

Bucky jolted awake just as you left the shower. He was looking around the room wildly, his chest heaving until he laid his eyes on you.

You wore only a towel as you made your way to the bed and sat down, slowly reaching up your small hand to move a bit of hair from his face.   
“Good morning, sweetheart.”

He stared at you before letting out a shuddering breath, his voice husky and racked in pain.  
“How can you love me?”

Your heart wrenched as you caressed his cheek.  
“Easily.”

You leaned in, pressing your lips against his. You felt him shiver against your kiss as you scooted closer to him.  
“Deeply.”

You kiss became more sensual as you licked his bottom lip and he parted his lips to let your tongue slip in to his wet cavern.  
“Passionately.”

He slowly moved his hands towards you, gently tugging at your towel. You moved back and he let out a soft whimper as you opened your towel, completely exposing yourself to him.  
“Wholly.”

You pressed your palm to his chest and he laid down obediently, watching you through half lidded eyes as you pulled his boxers down and freed his cock. He was already pretty hard, but you pumped your hand up and down his shaft until he was groaning.

“And do you know why, sweet boy?” You cooed, crawling on top of him and lined him up with your wet heat.

He shook his head, gazing at you with glazed eyes. He let out a breath as you sunk on to him, his hands flying to your hips as your cunt swallowed him up.

“Because you’re kind.” You moved up and down on him as you continued.

“You’re thoughtful.” His hands tightened a bit around your hips as he rubbed circles against your flesh with his thumbs, just watching you in awe.

“And no matter what anyone, including _you_, says… You’re a good person.” You bit your lip, moaning between your words as your walls quivered around his cock.

“F-fuck…” He bucked his hips upwards as you came, riding our your orgasm before his spilled in to you with a strangled cry.

You both stayed still, you still on top of him and him still inside of you as you both caught your breath.

“I love you. So goddamn much.” His eyes were misty and his bottom lip trembled a bit as he spoke.

You smiled, rolling off of him and on to the bed besides him where he immediately caught you in his strong arms.  
“I love you too, Buck Barnes.”

The two of you stayed in bed the entire morning after that, basking in each others embrace, and you always made sure to remind him how good he is when he needed you the most.


	3. Dark!Bucky x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a dark Bucky smut?? I’m not the best with prompts but maybe like with a breeding kink? Thanks :-)

You were never much of a fighter and he knew that. Maybe that’s why he chose you. You’d never know the real reason why, because the times you managed to ask he always said it was because he loves you. He said that he was allowed to want things now and he wanted you. _He wanted a family._

You met in Bucharest, of all places. He was your neighbor and never talked much, but you could always feel him staring.   
You were there to look after your grandmother, who was on her death bed and wanted to spend her last days in the town she was born in. You were fresh out of college and were the only member of your family without any obligations, so you volunteered to be there for her.

You assumed you’d never see him again after the entire ordeal with the Avengers and whatever happened in Vienna. He left your life in a spray of bullets, leaving your apartment complex half destroyed and constantly crawling with law enforcement for the next year.

Your grandmother passed away a few months after that incident and you stayed in Bucharest almost a year after her funeral to mourn. It was hard to go back to the states, since you had gotten so used to a life there. You made friends and you loved living in that small apartment with your grandmother. But it was time to move on.

You should have been on better guard when you got in to that car. Uber still wasn’t that popular there but it was your main mode of transportation since you didn’t own your own vehicle, so of course you used it to go to the airport. You should have paid better attention. You should have got a better look at the driver.

You woke up god knows where to him. The man the news called the Winter Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes, another man out of time.

You fought back at first, but were painfully reminded that the man was a super solider. He was always one step ahead of you and wasn’t afraid to use force if necessary.

It was months since he first took you when you found yourself here, chained to the bed. You hands were bound to the headboard and your legs were spread to the posts at the end. You might have become more compliant, but that didn’t mean you were broken. Not quite. 

“You’re awake.” Bucky, as he insisted you call him, entered the room and sat besides you on the bed.

You were naked, aside from being covered in the sheet. You were pretty sure you had went to bed with a nightgown on, but you can’t be sure any more. Most nights you went to bed drugged so he could cuddle you as you slept.

“Wh-what are you doing? What’s going on?” You struggled a bit against your restraints. He usually didn’t tie you up, he was strong enough to keep you pinned down without them so this was a new development.

“Now, you’ve been my wife for a while now…” He trailed off and you blanched.

When the hell did you two get married?!

“And you’ve been doing so good for these past weeks that I think you’re ready. It’s time for us to start a family.” He smiled at you lovingly as he reached down and gently squeezed your thigh.

You felt your stomach churn. Sure, he forced himself on you before, but he was always careful. He used a condom.

You attempted to scream at him, to tell him no, but he pressed his lips against yours as he slipped the sheet off of your figure. His dipped his metal hand between your legs, running his index finger up and down your slit until he focused on your clit. Your body immediately reacted to his touch, your pussy growing wet even if you didn’t want it to.

He finally sat up and gazed at your moist cunt in satisfaction when you spat at him.

“Don’t touch me! You’re crazy, I don’t want your children!”

“Now, sweetheart, don’t be like that. You’ll set a bad example for the baby.” He spoke nonchalantly as he began to undress until he was just as bare as you. He was already hard, his cock standing to full attention.

He climbed over you as you struggled against the restraints and he sighed.”  
“If you’re a good girl for me now I promise the next time I wont have to tie you up. Remember to be real loud for me, sweetheart.”

He grabbed your hips, rising them to meet his as he sunk in to you. You hissed because no matter how many times he did it, the stretch was still uncomfortable.

He started at a slow pace, panting and moaning above you. You bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from making any noise and he retaliated with a more brutal pace. You didn’t realize you were screaming until you heard him chuckle.

“That’s my good girl. Nice and loud.” He grunted, relishing in your sounds.

You came with a shameful moan, sobbing as you did so. He was whispering such sweet and loving words, you hated that you liked it.

You felt him stab your cervix as he came, shooting his seed directly in to your womb before he collapsed on top of you. You could feel his juices fill you to the brim, leaking out of your folds and on to the bedspread when he pulled out.   
The two of you laid there in a post coital haze until Bucky sat up and pressed his flesh hand to your stomach.

“I can’t wait too see this belly swell with my child. You’re going to be the perfect mother, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

You sobbed in return before pathetically choking out, “I love you too.” Just how he likes it.


	4. Dark!Steve x Fem!Reader (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey I wondered if you could do one with regular Steve that maybe turns into dark smut? If so can it be like him innocently tickling you as payback for a prank you did on him. Only for him to feel your curves, hear your laughter panting and loving you under him. That he just becomes obsessed with the need to have you. Thanks! 🙏🏽

It all started out innocuous enough. You were nicknamed the baby of the Avengers, simply because you were fairly young and new, but thanks to your abilities you were taken in with previously minimal training. You weren’t really a baby and you kind of hated the title the media gave you because you were an adult and it made you feel like everyone was looking down on you. Sure, you might be a little immature and god knows you probably weren’t even in the running for strongest Avenger, but you were still technically a superhero. You’ve helped save the world a handful of times so you deserve respect!

That being said, you did like to cause the occasional mischief. You were well known at the facility for wreaking harmless havoc in the form of innocent pranks. You got into kind of a war with Tony and Sam, but it started getting _intense_ when Natasha joined in. (You learned the hard way when she goes, she goes **hard**. _<strike>The spiders were real.</strike>_)

Some times people get caught in the crossfire of your little tricks. Namely Steve, but the man has the patience of a goddamn saint and puts up with everyone’s BS like a champ. He might not join in the pranking fun, but he isn’t afraid of good old fashioned _revenge_.

Which is how it all started.

You had just carefully arranged confetti on the ceiling fan in the rec room and unfortunately for everyone involved, Steve Rogers was the lucky one to walk in and turn it on. He stared you dead in the eye as the glittery paper rained down from the sky, sticking to his hair and clothes.

You honestly tried not to laugh. You did. But he just looked so _done_, standing there staring at you with a look of utter exasperation.

You stared at each other for a solid minute until you broke in to a fit of giggles and his lips twitched upwards. He marched over to you and poked your sides until you squirmed.   
“You think you’re funny, huh?”

“Yes! I’m hilarious.” You laughed until you were panting, wriggling under his touch.

He very hesitantly let you go, shaking his head with a sigh. The kind smile was still across his lips but unbeknownst to you his mind was on less savory things.  
“Well, funny girl, you better clean this all up.”

“Aw, what? Boo.” You crossed your arms and glared at the mess, not noticing the ways his eyes darted hungrily towards your chest when you unknowingly squished your breasts together.

You then looked at him and grinned, reaching up to ruffle the confetti out of his hair. His hands twitched at his sides but he kept them off of you… This time.   
“Well, I guess I’ll get to it, Captain.”

You didn’t hear the hitch in his breath as you skipped by him in search of a broom. Nor did you noticed the lecherous look in his eyes as he watched your ass as you hopped naively away.

It took two months for Steve Rogers to finally snap. He could pinpoint the exact second he found out he wanted you and now that he knew, it was driving him crazy. You were so close but so out of reach.

Sure, he thought about doing it the old fashioned way. Ask you out and properly court you. But he was used to waiting too long and when he realized he was in fact, waiting, he ended up skipping a few steps and rushing in to avoid past mistakes.

Except he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. In fact, he wasn’t even going to ask you a question you could possibly say no to.

He had to have you and he was going to get what he wanted.

He caught you on your hands and knees in the rec room, putting bubble wrap under the carpet. You were hunched over and bent down, giving him a perfect view of your plump ass. You must have thought you were in the clear because everyone was either out on mission or on holiday. Everyone except him, and he was never your target to begin with.

You were humming to yourself, completely unaware Steve walked in to the room until he grabbed your hips and pulled your ass against his crotch. You were startled, to say the least, and attempted to fully turn around but he kept you in place with his strong grip.

“Steve? What are you doing?” You laughed nervously, turning your head to see his carnal expression.

“Call me Captain, sweetheart.” He ground against you until you could feel his large bulge press against your backside.

You felt both fear and arousal at his actions and tried to push away but it only made him hold you firmer.  
“S-Steve, stop. This isn’t funny.”

“That’s good, because I’m not joking. You feel this? This is what you’ve been doing to me.” He grunted as be rubbed himself against you while you tried to wriggle away.

You’d be lying if you said you never thought about him like this before, but your relationship had always been strictly platonic. If he asked you out, you probably would have said yes. But he wasn’t exactly _asking_ and it was scaring you, thought at the same time you could feel the shameful arousal flooding your core and dampening your panties.

“Steve, I said stop-” You attempted to pry his hands off of your hips, but his grip not only tightened, but one of his hands crawled up your body and seized your throat.

He pulled your back flush against his chest and squeezed your neck, letting you know he could easily break you if he wanted.  
“I said call me Captain.”

“C-Captain…” You wheezed out and he lightly released his grip from your throat.

“Good girl. Now, you’re going to follow your Captain’s orders, right, good girl? You’re mine now, and I expect you to fulfill your duties and make me feel good.” The hand not currently choking you snaked around your hip and slipped in to your pants and underwear.

You tensed, feeling his fingers ghost along your slit. What the hell was he talking about?  
“I don’t- I don’t understand… St-Captain, why are you doing this?”

“Because I’ve always had the bad habit of waiting too long and letting what I truly want slip through my fingers. Well, sweetheart, I want you and I’m not letting you go.” He dipped two fingers inside of you, hooking them and immediately tapping you g spot as his thumb rubbed against your clit.

You hands flew to his wrist, trying to pull his intruding hand out of your twitching cunt. It felt too good and you didn’t want it to happen so you didn’t want to enjoy it.  
“Captain, stop! I’m serious, I don’t want this!” You hated how your voice came out in a moan as his fingers worked their magic on you.

“You’re mine now, sweetheart. I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want it. Besides, it sounds to me like you’re enjoying it plenty.” He leaned down and nipped at your ear and neck, adding slight pressure against you neck to let you know he was disapproving of your resistance.

Your legs clamped together, thighs squeezing his hand as your walls convulsed around his fingers. Your entire body trembled and you came with a cry, feeling a sudden gush in your panties.

He only let you go after your legs felt like they were made of jelly.   
“That’s a good girl. Now, take off your clothes and sit on the couch.”

Your eyes prickled with tears as shame overflowed your system. Was this really happening? Did you really _enjoy_ that? Was this still happening?

“Tick tock, sweetheart. Don’t make me rip the clothes off your body. You’ve been doing so well, you wouldn’t want to make me upset now, would you?” His voice sent chills down your spine.

Was this really the same man that laughed with you when Sam drank cheese water when you said it was orange juice? The same man who trained you since you got here, and was always the first to lend you a hand when you started feeling overwhelmed?

You slowly and shakily removed your clothes as he watched with lewd delight. His once clear blue eyes looked dark, his pupils so blown they almost looked black.

You sat facing him on the couch, resisting the urge to cover yourself as he neared you like a lion to a gazelle. He stood directly in front of you, crotch almost at your face where you could see the intimidating tent in his pants before he unzipped them and let his clothes drop to his ankles. His cock sprang out and you felt dread in the pit of your stomach at the mere size.

“Why don’t you get it nice and wet for me.” He looked down at you with a smile, as if you wanted this too.

Your lips were trembling when you brought them to the head of his cock and you gave it a tentative lick. You swirled your tongue around the head before dragging your wet morsel down to his base. He let out the occasional grunt before his hand wrapped in your hair and gave it a slight tug, forcing your mouth open so he could inch himself in to your mouth. He was at least slow as he forced his cock in to the back of your throat, instantly making you gag and wretch around it until it was sopping with drool.

He thrust in and out of your mouth a couple of times before he drew out completely with a loud curse.  
“Fuck, sweetheart. We are definitely going back to that. Right now I need to be inside of you.”

Steve reached down, grabbing your hips and pushing your back against the couch as he lifted your backside up in the air to meet his hips. you let out a startled squeak, which turned in to a squeal when he slammed in to you with enough force that his cock head kissed your cervix.

His thrust in and out of you, his pace brutal and unforgiving. He stretched you to the point you felt like you were splitting in half. No one had ever stretched you that far or dove in that deep. It surpassed pleasure and borderlined pain.

“I knew you would feel amazing the second I laid my hands on you. Fuck, it’s like you were made for me!” He was moaning, his grip against your thighs was almost bruising.

You nails dug in to the couch and you bit your bottom lip, trying not to make any noises as he drilled in to you as if you were a toy. You weren’t able to hold back the soft howl as you came for a second time, your pussy clamping down around his cock like a vice as ripples of pleasure ripped through you.

“Fuck, _fuck_, I’m gonna cum-” He groaned, his hips stuttering against you.

You paled, regaining some semblance of your mind as you begged.  
“Please, Captain, please pull out! Not inside!”

He at least granted you that and pulled out just in time to shot his seed across your stomach and chest. He was heaving, coming with your name on his tongue as if you were lovers.

You felt numb inside and out as he stared down at you with a satisfied grin. You really were his now.

“You did pretty well, good girl. I think some more practice is in order, though. But don’t worry, we have all the time in the world.” He bent down and lovingly kissed your crown before he pulled up his pants and began to walk away.

“I’ll have your stuff moved to my room. In the mean time, you better clean this up.” His voice was nonchalant as he exited the room and you heard the sound of bubble wrap as he walked over the carpet without a care.

You sat there in complete shock until you registered what he said and you slowly got up to dress and do as he said.

You couldn’t disappoint the Captain.


	5. Dark!Steve x Fem!Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! I’m new to your blog and idk if you do any stories with multiple parts but could we possibly get a part two with that dark!steve drabble where the reader was pulling pranks on the avengers because that was *chef’s kiss* :))

Everyone congratulated you on your new relationship. They said it was about time. They told you how happy for you they were for you two and all you could do was smile and nod, with Steve’s arm around your waist as he lovingly kissed your cheek. Sam even helped move your stuff into Steve’s room, cracking a joke saying “If anyone could tame you, it’d be _Captain America_.”

It took all of your willpower not to break down at that. To laugh and playfully shove Sam’s shoulder like nothing was wrong. Like all of this was _normal_. You two laughed and joked as you situated your stuff in Steve’s room while Steve was oddly quiet.

Sam finally left, parting ways with a platonic hug. Your fake smile dropped the second he left the room, closing the door after him.

“You and Sam are pretty close.” You couldn’t look at Steve as you hung your clothes in your side of the large closet.

“He’s my friend.” You swallowed the lump in your throat at the accusatory tone in your _“lover’s”_ voice.

The room was silent. Too silent. You felt a chill run down your spine when you heard his footsteps approaching, but you didn’t dare face him.

He grabbed your forearm and forced to you turn towards him. You could see the anger across his face as clear as day. The jealousy shown so bright across his features he was almost green.

“I’m your only friend now. I’m the only one you need. Do you understand me?” His grip against your arm was bruising and he violently shook you as he asked if you understood.

“I understand.” Your voice was weak as it passed your trembling lips.

“You understand _who_?” He squeezed you until you winced.

“I understand, _Captain_.” Your eyes glazed with tears but you forced yourself to look into his stormy blue eyes.

He stared at you long and hard before slowly breaking into a smile, his grip loosening so his hands could travel up your arms and cradle your face. 

“That’s my good girl.” He leaned down, softly kissing you as his thumbs tenderly brushed your cheekbones.

He fucked you every night after that, some times going up to five rounds. More often than not, he fucked you every morning too. Right after he got back from the gym, before he showered. When he was pent up and sweaty. He always called it “making love” as if there was affection involved.

People noticed you were getting distant. You only came out when Steve was there. You only went where Steve went. You even stopped pulling pranks. When asked, you said you wanted to focus on more important things. Like your relationship. Then came the jokes about wedding bells and your stomach dropped at the thoughtful look that crossed Steve’s face.

It was months later when Sam finally caught you alone.

“Hey! Feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you out here by yourself.” His voice startled you.

You had sneaked out of the room late at night and went to the kitchen for a snack. You were eating apple slices when Sam seemed to pop out of nowhere and walked over to you, leaning against the counter next to you with his arms folded. He looked concerned.

“I’ve just been busy. Things with Steve are getting serious.” You avoided his eyes.

He frowned. Something was up, he just didn’t know what. You haven’t been acting like yourself. You’ve been avoiding everyone unless you’re on missions with them. You haven’t been joking around or playing pranks like you used to.

“Is everything all right with you? You know I’m always here if you need to talk, baby girl.” He slowly reached out and placed his hand on your shoulder.

you smiled a bit at the nickname. You used to hate it when he called you that, because he only started since the media dubbed you the baby of the Avengers. Now it filled you with a bittersweet nostalgic feeling. A feeling of what used to be.

Maybe… Maybe Sam could help you. Would he even _believe_ you? Sometimes… Sometimes you don’t even believe whats going on.

You fully turned to him, opening your mouth to speak before you caught a glimpse of Steve. He was standing in the hallway behind Sam and he did not look happy.

You closed your mouth and pursed your lips in a tight smile, carefully moving away from Sam’s touch.

“I’m fine, Sam. You worry too much. Besides, you should be happy I’m not tormenting you anymore. Unless you liked the taste of mac and cheese kool-aid?” 

Sam didn’t look convinced. You could tell he wanted to push it, but thankfully he humored you instead by rolling his eyes.

“You think you’re _so_ funny, don’t you?

You glanced to the hallway for a split second to see Steve was no longer there so you relaxed ever so slightly as you responded.  
“Yes. I’m hilarious.”

“Well, whatever. Just keep in mind I’m always here for you.” He took over your bowl of apple slices as you bid him a goodnight.

You dreaded going back to your room but knew it would be worse if you took your time.

Steve was sitting in bed when you came in, facing the wall. You couldn’t see the expression on his face and that worried you even more. He was silent. It was always worse when he started off silent.

“Baby girl.” His voice was monotone. Unfeeling.

“It’s just a nickname to tease me. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” You slowly walked across the room and around the bed until you were in front of him.

He was still. His face was unreadable and he looked passed you. He only glanced at you as you got on to your knees in front of him and he spread his legs, ready for you grovel. He was already half hard.

He stayed quiet, watching you critically as you reached out a trembling hand and pulled his cock out of his boxers. His jaw ticked as you bent down, running your tongue up and down his length until he was fully erect.

you glanced at him every so often, keeping tabs on his facial expression as you worked his cock. His face remained level and that worried you even more.

You swirled your tongue around his tip before slowly sinking your mouth around him, taking him as deep as you could each time you bobbed up and down. You choked every so often as you forced him deeper down your throat.

Finally he groaned. His hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of your hair, using it to guide you up and down his cock, forcing you past your limit until you gagged.

“I’ve been looking at houses… No one will be able to look at you anymore after we’re married… _Fuck.”_

You eyes burned with tears, which began falling freely the more you choked on his length. You knew the marriage talk was coming up sooner rather than later. The man started off by fucking you and moving you into his room. He told you he loves you an hour into the “_relationship_”

He bucked his hips upwards before removing your mouth from his cock with a wet pop. Your face was red and stained with tears, and a line of saliva and precum connected your lips to his cock but he gazed at you as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“You almost finished me off, sweetheart. I’ve got to save it. Starting tonight, I’m going to fill you up. Everyone will know you’re mine when you’re pregnant with my child.”

You suddenly felt pale. You could take marriage. That was just a piece of paper. But a child? You weren’t ready to be a mom! Having his baby felt more like a death sentence. There was no way out of _that_.

“S-Steve, no, I-I’m not-” He stopped you with a pointed glare.

“Captain… I’m not… I’m not ready to be a mother yet.” You continued with a shaky voice.

He smiled at you. Tender. Loving. The reassuring golden boy smile.  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You’ll be a great mother.”

You let him lead you to the bed like usual. You let him lay you down and strip off your pajamas like every night before.

He hovered over you, rubbing his slobbery cock between your folds until you were slick with both your arousal and spit.

“Captain… Please…” You sniffled, and he cast you that same smile as he slammed inside of you.

No matter how many times he was inside of you, the stretch always felt like the first. He swallowed your cries with a searing kiss, filling the room with the sound of slapping skin as he drilled in to you at a brutal pace. You hated how fast he could draw an orgasm out of you, how your body seemed to like the painful tremors he sent through you each time his cock head hit your cervix.

You blindly reached up, gripping his muscular shoulders for dear life as you came around his cock, your walls pulsing around him to milk him for every last drop as he pressed in as deep as he could as he came. You could feel his juices coating your walls, your pussy squelching around him as he rode out both of your orgasms.

When you came down from your high, it felt like your spirit left your body. There was no fight left inside of you, only him. He was panting as he pulled out his softening cock, scooting back on his haunches so he could look at the mess he made. You could feel his release trickling down your folds, making the sheets wet. But you couldn’t look. Instead you watched in anguish as his cock once again sprang in excitement.

He looked at you with a grin. That same grin. Loving. Tender. Almost boyish.

“Looks like we’re in for another long night… _Baby girl_.”

All you could do was nod, because after all… _You couldn’t disappoint the Captain._


	6. Steve x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: if im not too late, can i request a fluffy steve smut? C: Maybe with some soft and cute daddy kink? 💗 Thank-you!

The first time you called your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, _Daddy_ was a complete and total accident. You were still new to the relationship and dating a freaking _Avenger_ was nerve wracking enough, you didn’t want to make things more awkward by discussing your kinks with Captain America only two weeks into your relationship.

He was just hitting it so good, stretching you deliciously while tapping _all the right places_… It just slipped out as you climaxed. You nearly had a heart attack when he stilled, but you realized by the look on his face he _liked_ it. He came, asking you to call him Daddy _one more time, sweetheart_.

He got really into it. More than you thought he would, since honestly your initial impression was that he’d be kind of _vanilla_. You were happily proven wrong and you became his little Princess.

It was early, some time before ten but you hadn’t looked at the clock yet. The bed was still warm when you woke up, so you knew he hadn’t been gone too long. He was most likely in the gym or on his morning run. Either way you knew he would be back soon, so you hopped in the shower to start your day.

Steve was laying on the bed when you walked out, freshly washed and only in a fluffy pink towel. His hair was lightly damp and he was only wearing a pair of gray joggers, loosely hanging from his hips as he sat with his arms folded behind his head. He turned to you with a lazy grin.  
“Good morning, _Princess_.”

You could tell by the way he called you _princess_ and the tent slowly appearing in his pants that he was_ in the mood. _Which got you in the mood. You were dripping in more ways than one, and the shower couldn’t take all the credit.

“Good morning, Daddy. Did you have a good work out?” You grinned, skipping towards the bed.

He pat his thigh, wordlessly ordering you to sit. You straddled his thick thighs, your damp body making his pants wet but he didn’t seem to care.   
“I didn’t, actually. Kept thinking of how sweet my little Princess looked, peacefully sleeping next to me when I woke up this morning. Wound me up so bad I had to take a cold shower in the gym.”

“Oh no, what a shame.” You giggled, biting your bottom lip as his large hands trailed up and down your nude legs.

“It _is_ a shame. I think as compensation, you should take your Daddy for a ride.” He bucked his hips lightly, making sure you could feel in between your legs just how hard he was.

“You know I’d do anything for my Daddy.” Your voice came out breathy as you scooted down his thighs in order to pull his pants down. You were delightfully surprised to find he had foregone boxers, and his beautiful cock sprang out and slapped against his belly.

You crawled back on top of him, hovering your moist cunt over his hard cock before you sank down. You moaned at the familiar -_and amazing_\- stretch as he fully sheathed himself inside of you.

He instantly reached up and tore the towel off your body before you had a chance to move, so quickly it almost startled you. You began going up and down on him, occasionally swiveling your hips as one of his hands toyed with your breast while the other kept firmly on your hip. His thumb circled your clit, driving you deeper off the edge.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Just like that. _Fuck_, you’re my good girl, aren’t you?” He praised you in between pleasured groans, rubbing your clit faster because he was getting close.

“Yes…! Yes, Daddy! I’m your good girl!” You moaned as you hit your peak, white hot waves of pleasure crashing through you as your walls fluttered around his cock.

He let out one last groan, hips lifting off the bed to completely impale you as he came. You felt him spill into you as your pussy milked him for every last drop. The two of you were still for a moment, catching your breaths.

“Wow… How was that for a morning work out?” You breathlessly laughed.

“I don’t know, sweetheart.” He chuckled before he grabbed you by the shoulders and flipped you over, pinning you against the bed with his hands on either side of your head. He grinned down at you as you looked up at him in surprise, before he leaned down to capture your lips.  
“I think we need to do a few more reps.”


	7. Sam X Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please show my bow Sam some love ❤️ maybe some fluffy moments with his S/O as he adjusts to being the new captain America?

When you walked in to your shared room at the facility, Sam was standing in front of the full length mirror wearing his new uniform and awkwardly holding the shield. He did a couple poses and tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

“Hey, baby. What are you up to?” You asked as you made your way over to him, standing behind him with your hands on his shoulders.

He looked at you from the mirror’s reflection, before his eyes darted up and down his figure.  
“I don’t know… Do you think it suits me? Are the colors all right?”

You smiled, resting your chin on his shoulder as your hands ran down his shoulders and around his waist while he set the shield down besides the wall.  
“Of course it suits you. You’re Captain America, you gotta wear the red, white, and blue.”

“You don’t think it’s too much?” You could tell that even if his voice was strong he was insecure and this was most certainly not _just_ about a uniform.

You leaned forward, kissing at his nape all the way up to his cheek.  
“I think it’s perfect. You’re going to do great, Sam. But, as much as I like the new outfit… I think I like you better without…”

You gently tugged at the zippers and Velcro as he turned towards you with a grin.  
“Oh so you want to play, is that it?”

You cast him a cheeky smirk as you opened the top half of his uniform and ran your hands up and down the soft shirt underneath.   
“Maybe. What are you going to do about it, _Captain_?”

He faced you before leaning down and capturing your lips with his, letting the uniform fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, and his boots, and walked you backwards to the bed while still kissing you.

“I think I could get used to being called Captain. Sounds good coming from you.” His kisses trailed down your jawline towards your neck as he slowly stripped the clothes from your body and laid you against the mattress.

“That’s not all the noises I’ll be making for you, Captain.” You giggled, feeling the slight scruff of his facial hair against your sensitive neck before he sat up to remove his remaining clothes.

“Is that so?” His large palms trailed up your thigh until he held your hips and leaned down to capture your lips in another passionate kiss.

You didn’t have time to answer him before lined up his hard cock with your wet heat and slowly slid in. You moaned at the familiar stretch before he started at a soft pace.

You lovingly ran your hands up and down his hard back as he worked his magic, hitting you in all the right places until your toes curled. It wasn’t long before you felt the bloom of your impending orgasm and your walls spasmed around him until he let out a soft groan and spilled in to you.

You were both still for a moment before he rolled off of you and pulled you against his chest and pressed a kiss to your hair.  
“You’re insatiable, you know that?” He chuckled.

“Only for you, Captain.” You let out a breathy giggle, snuggling up further in his arms.

The two of you fell in to an unexpected afternoon nap, happy and satisfied because the future looked bright and the world was safe with the protection of the new Captain America.


	8. Dark!Steve x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers + dark smut where reader was saved by him and he wants some kind of compensation?

No one believed you when you said Captain America saved your life last week. He hasn’t been seen for almost two years, and the last that was heard of him was that he was branded a criminal and fled somewhere with half of the Avengers and the Winter Soldier.

You were walking home late that night, taking the back roads through the more green areas of your small, middle of nowhere town. It was dark, but the street was partially illuminated by far spaced street posts. You should have been looking where you were going. You should have been listening.

You had your head down, hoodie up, looking at your phone with earbuds in. You were sending a text message to your worried mother, she always hated when you walked home from the stupid diner after dark, she was convinced some weirdo was going to snatch you up or something, but it was barely a mile and nobody ever drove the back roads.

You didn’t hear the car approaching, but you did feel a heavy body slam into you and press you against the dewy grass. You looked up in alarm at the dark figure, just in time to see Chase, the douche bag idiot son of the mayor, swerve his stupid corvette as he raced down the road at a break neck speed.

You were already in shock about the almost dying thing, when you finally recognized the man on top of you. Sure, his hair was longer and he had a full beard, but that was unmistakably Steve Rogers. Captain America, the golden boy that fell from grace just saved your life. 

He stood up and immediately offered you his hand, but you just stared at him in a daze.

“Are you all right, miss?”

You finally snapped out of your stupor and awkwardly took his hand. It wrapped completely around yours and he lifted you effortlessly to your feet with one simple tug, making you feel weak and small. It both scared you, and reminded you that this man was now a wanted criminal.

“Um… Yes. I have… I have to go.” He gave your hand a small squeeze before you were able to pull it back and you quickly pulled your hood back over your head turned around, heading home at a faster pace than usual.

“Best be careful, walking home alone at night.” He called after you, and you could feel him watching you as you picked up your speed to a jog.

_How did he know you were going home? _

Your mom just about blew a gasket when she saw your skinned knees and pale face. You weren’t sure how she’d react if you told her you were saved by Steve Rogers, so you left that part out. You had to talk her out of calling the mayor and chewing him out over his reckless son and went to bed with an uneasy feeling.

When you first told your friend what happened, she thought you were joking. Steve Rogers, Captain America, an ex Avenger in _our_ podunk town? Even when you insisted it was true, she didn’t believe you. To be fair, if the roles were reversed, you couldn’t say you’d believe it either. 

It wasn’t as if he had hurt you. In fact, he saved your life! Why was it bothering you so much? You just couldn’t shake the strange feeling you had as he gazed down at you with those ocean blue eyes. It made you feel like you were drowning. Like he was a shark in the deep blue sea of his eyes, waiting to eat you up.

Days went by and nothing happened. The skin on your knees started to grow back and you tried your best to forget about that night.

You found yourself on that same back road again. Same hoodie pulled up over your head, only this time you were paying attention. No music. No texting. Just the sound of crickets and the crunching of leaves as you walked.

_Chirp chirp chirp. Crunch crunch crunch._

“You know, you really should say thank you when someone helps you out.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin, turning around so fast that you fell backwards onto your ass. You phone skidded out of your pocket, sliding across the dark asphalt as the intimidating shadow emerged from the trees.

“And your mother was right. You really shouldn’t be walking alone at night. Someone might snatch you up.” Steve Rogers stepped out of the darkness, looming down at you as you stared up at him in shock.

How… How did he know about your conversation with your mother? Fuck, has he been watching you?!

“I’m-I’m sorry… I, um… I have to-” You stumbled to your feet like a newborn deer taking its first steps, quickly turning around in hopes to escape like you did the first night you encountered him.

This time he stopped you, grabbing your forearm with his large hand and forcing you back. Forcing you to face him.

“None of that. Not this time, sweetheart.” He pressed you flush against his hard chest.

He slowly reached up with his other hand as you watched him with wild, fearful eyes. He gently removed your hood and brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“What… What do you want from me?” You asked with a shaky voice.

“Compensation.” He pressed his hand to your cheek, rough, calloused thumb pawing at your bottom lip as he stared at you with those intense, ocean blue eyes.

“C-Compensation? Like money? I don’t… I work at a diner, I don’t have any money.” You stammered, trying hard to ignore the salty hint of his skin against your lip.

“Not money. I saved your life. I don’t think there’s enough money in the world that can repay that debt.” His hand slipped into your hair.

“Then… What do you want?” A chill ran down your spine, making your whole body shiver.

Fuck. Was he going to kill you?

“I want _you_.” His grip on your hair tightened and he forced you to look up at him.

He crashed his lips into yours, capturing them in a bruising kiss. His other hand moved from your forearm to your cheek as he forced his tongue into your mouth, exploring you, claiming you.

You struggled against him, but he was too strong. He was Captain America. A goddamn super soldier. He wasn’t an Avenger for nothing.

He dragged you into the woods, kicking and screaming before he silenced you with his tongue as he slammed you against a tree. You were trapped between him and the hard red oak, feeling his erection as he pressed against you and you squirmed.

“Please, stop! I-I’ll do anything!” Your eyes stung with tears as his lips traced down your neck, you were practically being propped up by his thigh as his hands roamed to your chest.

“I know you will. You’re such a good girl. I knew you were the one the second I saw you.” He murmured against your neck, rubbing his thick thigh against your cunt.

The fabric kept catching your clit, making heat pool in your belly whether you wanted it or not. You were getting wet, so wet you could feel your arousal staining his pants.

“Don’t! Please don’t!” You were half way between moaning and sobbing as he forced you to ride his thigh, clawing futilely at his chest.

“Don’t fight it, sweetheart. You belong to us now. Just be our good girl. Don’t make me hurt you.” He grunted, nipping at your neck as he groped your tender breasts.

You barely registered his words before he backed away and lifted your stupid uniform dress over your head, your hoodie along with it. He tossed it carelessly to the side, slamming you back against the tree. While you were disoriented, he tore your panties off your body as if it was made of tissue paper.

You scrambled, trying to push him away from your mostly nude form but he countered by wrapping a hand around your throat. You wheezed, clawing at his arm as he gave you a warning squeeze, while unfastening his buckle with his other hand. You weren’t even able to choke out more pleas as he freed his intimidating cock, which long, thick, and veiny, already beading with precum.

The bark bit against your skin, scratching your flesh as he spread your legs and forced himself inside of you in one swoop. You screamed as he stretched you open, reaching deeper inside of you than you could have ever hope to imagine.

His hand finally left your throat, going to cradle your cheek as he craned down to kiss you. You could taste the salty tang of your tears against his lips as he forced your leg around his waist, managing to drill in deeper with each thrust. You sobbed against his lips, feeling the familiar coil of your orgasm tighten until it begged to snap. He was so big, he was hitting every perfect spot inside of you. It felt so good that it bypassed pleasure and went straight to pain.

“Cum for me, sweet girl. I know you want to. Cum on daddy’s cock.“

And you did. White hot waves of pleasure rippled through you like waves on an ocean shore, turning into a tidal wave until you drowned in the feeling. You didn’t even realize you were crying out, “Yes! Yes!” until you felt the wet gush of his cum coat your walls. He finished with a loud moan, half way forcing it down your throat as you both rode out your orgasms.

You could barely breathe when he finally let you go. You slid down the tree, not even feeling the sharp pain of the bark burning your skin as you collapsed in the grass. The only thing your could feel was his release oozing out of your abused cunt, your mind flashing in and out of consciousness as if you were surrounded by strobe lights.

You barely registered him helping you back into your dress, or him pulling out an old flip phone, dialing a number before pressing it to his ear.

“I told you she was perfect, Buck…. Yeah….. I can’t wait for you to meet her…. We’ll see you in a few days.” 

His voice was fading in and out, along with your consciousness. You only snapped out of it when he crouched in front of you and tenderly brushed your messy hair behind your ear.

“Now, sweetheart, is there something you want to tell me?”

“Th-thank you.” You couldn’t even find the strength to cry anymore.

“Thank you _what_?” He raised his brows, giving you a look of warning.

“Thank you, daddy…” You sniffled as he broke into a smile, pressing an almost loving kiss against your cheek before he stood up and brought you along with him. Your legs felt like they were made of jelly and you stumbled as you walked.

“Come on, good girl. Let’s go home.”

You felt dirty. Humiliated. Your body wasn’t yours anymore. It belonged to Steve Rogers now. So you followed him.

At least you learned two valuable lessons. Don’t walk alone at night and most importantly, remember so say fucking _thank you_.


	9. Dark!Tony/Dark!Steve/Dark!Bucky x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm a new follower & should probably add a fan of your works. I was wondering if requests for Drunk Sinday are open. If yes, I'd want dark mob Tony who falls for reader and gets married to her. He also shares her with Steve and Bucky even when reader doesn't want it. All of them are rough and brutal with her if that's okay?

Tony knew he wanted you the second he laid eyes on you. It was pure coincidence he walked into the cafe you worked. It wasn’t a place he usually did business. He had his set places and stuck to them, so he couldn’t really tell you why he chose to make a deal at a bistro he had never been to before.

But god, when he saw you… He knew he made the right choice. The deal went through as the heavens shined down on him with that sweet smile of yours, as you served him and his associates coffee.

He stopped by every day you worked after that, without fail. He always flirted with you, asking you on a date before he ultimately left. You would giggle and blush, but always politely decline. Your bubbly attitude barely hid the fear you felt every time Tony Stark, the leader of the New York mob, hit on you.

He finally decided he was tired of the little game your were playing. You didn’t seem to understand, when he wanted something he got it. He wanted you, and you could say no all you wanted, but he would have you in the end.

It all came down to a simple deal. Starks were good at making deals. Knew how to make them so he always came out on top, and knew how to make them so you couldn’t say no.

The deal was: you agree to be his wife, to love him and cherish him for the rest of your life, to fulfill his needs and one day give him and heir, and your family will remain safe and out of harm’s way.

Stay safe from him, that is, but _semantics_! When you married him, they would be his family to, so of course he wouldn’t hurt them… _Probably_.

You had no choice but to agree.

The wedding was beautiful. You wore a gorgeous gown and had a ring with a diamond bigger than you’d ever seen.

You swallowed your pride, buried your fears, and walked down the aisle to kiss your new husband and your freedom goodbye.

It was fine, at first. You could live with this. He kept you taken care of, he loved you, you could pretend you even liked it. You could fool yourself into falling in love with him too.

But then came his insatiable desire to push you to your limits.

It started with toys. He’d fuck you with a plug in your ass, slowly increasing the size and length of it each day. Then he’d see how much he could stretch your pussy. How many time he could make you cum. How long he could draw out an orgasm.

It got to the point you spent most of your days with a plug in your ass and a vibrator in your cunt, calmly sitting in on his meetings like the dutiful wife as he upped the vibrations until your legs were shaking.

It wasn’t long until someone took notice, and Steve joined in on this new little game. You spent almost every night sandwiched between the two men, being fucked until you went completely numb.

But even that wasn’t enough for Tony. He needed more. He wanted to bring you to the point of almost breaking, and keep you there for as long as he could. You looked so beautiful, so perfect when your face was twisted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When all shadow of hope left your expression.

Bucky didn’t need any convincing to join in on the fun.

“Please… I can’t take any more…” You sniffled, arms tied behind your back. You were tired of crying, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

You were naked, kneeling on the bed at the complete mercy of these three intimidating men as the deliberated which hole they wanted tonight.

“Yes you can, Mrs. Stark. That’s why I married you.” Tony decided he wanted your mouth.

Before you were even able to beg for the night off, Steve laid down and pulled you on top of him. His cock easily slipped in your slick pussy, and pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“_Hey_!” Tony glared as Steve swallowed your cries when Bucky lined himself up with your lubed asshole and slowly dove in.

“Let me at least kiss her a bit before her mouth tastes like cock.” Steve shot back, finding a rhythm of thrusting into you between him and Bucky.

“Thought that was your favorite part.” Bucky quipped, reaching down to grab your hair, forcing you to arch your back slightly closer to him.

“Shut up, jerk.” Steve grunted as they picked up the pace and groped your tender breasts.

“Punk.” Bucky groaned, keeping one hand in your hair and the other in a bruising grip on your hips.

You clenched your eyes shut, both of your holes feeling stretched and used. God. You felt like you weren’t even there. They just did whatever they wanted to you. Used you however they felt like. You were nothing more than a toy. A living flesh light to keep their cocks warm.

You felt a slight smack against your cheek. You opened your teary eyes just as Tony’s cock prodded your lips and you slowly opened your mouth and took him with a sob. He immediately hit the back of your throat and you gagged around him, no matter how many times you’ve done this.

You felt your orgasm fast approaching, even though you couldn’t breath and didn’t want it. Your vision went white and you weren’t sure if it was because you were coming or if you were literally choking on your husband’s cock. Either way, you pulsing walls triggered Steve’s climax and he came inside of you with a strangled moan.

Bucky followed soon after, coming deep in your ass with a loud curse, using his grip on your hair to force you to bob faster around Tony’s cock until you felt the salty tang of his release coat your throat.

You wretched as Tony pulled out of your mouth, coughing as his sticky cum slid down your throat.

“Fuck. I’m getting old. Think I only have one round in me tonight. You guys keep going without me, I think i need a break.” Tony sighed, walking backwards as he slipped on a red robe and collapsed on the near by lounger.

“Hey, Stevie. She’s ready for another kiss.” Bucky shoved your head down as he puled out of you, chuckling as his friend ducked away.

“Stop messing around!” Steve hissed.

“Whatever. I get her cunt this time, flip her over.”

You really were just a toy to them. Where you even human anymore? Was this really what your life was now?

You could almost physically feel your heart darken.

No. You weren’t done fighting. You would get out of this. You could learn. You could adapt. _You could make your own deals. _

You’re a Stark now, and Starks are good at making deals, after all. And it’s about time for you to come out on top.


	10. Winter Soldier/Bucky x Fem!Reader (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: For the Sinday😏 Bucky in WS mode somehow escapes from Hydra captivity and crashes in your small apartment as a temporary shelter or smth of that kind Maybe first a bit darkish then fluff when he understands that you don't want to hurt him in any way (maybe You can include the description of a character taking care of his wounds first, only if You want ofc)

It all happened in a flash. He was compliant, as first. Ever the dutiful Soldier, he had lost the fight in him years ago and lived only to take orders and lives. He had just gotten back from a mission. It was simple. Easy. He knew what to expect when he got back. The chair. The pain. Then the cold. The only constant in his life, the little things he could still remember.

Then one of the doctors got close to him and he caught a strange scent, a hint of perfume that was barely there and probably stuck to him after he hugged his wife goodbye that morning.

Shalimar, also known as fragrance No. 90. 

Suddenly his mind was swimming with images of an older woman, spritzing the bottle on her wrists and neck as she sat in front of a white vanity. Three young girls huddled behind her, watching as she applied make up before taking turns smearing Chinese red lipstick over their lips while giggling. The older woman looked at him through the mirror and smiled.

_“You’re in charge tonight, James. Make sure you all get to bed on time.”_

Before he even realized what he was doing, the Soldier was running out of the building and taking down anyone who got in his way. His mind was working too fast, jumbled up and confused. He didn’t even feel the gun shots as he took off, all he knew was that he had to get out of there.

Something wasn’t right. The Soldier is a tool, a weapon, the fist of HYDRA. He shouldn’t be seeing these things. He shouldn’t be _feeling_.

He didn’t know how long he was running. He stuck to the back roads, keeping to the shadows. He needed to get off the streets. He doesn’t know why he climbed that particular fire escape, or why he chose that window to crawl in. He was bleeding, disoriented, and all he knew was that it was empty… Or so he thought.

You always hated your apartment building. Not only was it old and looked like it was on it’s last leg (which it probably was), but there was a huge list of problems with it. For one, the windows didn’t lock. There was almost never any hot water. The laundry room in the basement rarely had any working machines. And the plumbing… God, you don’t even know where to start with that one.

You were probably one of the only people that tolerated that place. Most definitely the only person under sixty, at least. You would have moved out a long time ago, but it was cheap and you were rarely ever there except to sleep. Your job as a nurse kept you pretty busy, your hours were long and always changing, so you just stuck with it for the mean time.

You just got off a twelve hour shift and were practically dead on your feet. You were so exhausted when you finally got home, the only thing on your mind was how you couldn’t wait to pass out on your vibrator.

The second you were inside, you found your back slammed against the locked door and a cold hand wrapped around your throat.

Your eyes went wide, suddenly more alert yet disoriented as you stared into the icy blue eyes of a stranger.

Your first thought was _fuck, so this is how I’m going to die? In my own goddamn shitty apartment?_

The stranger squeezed your neck, you tried to claw at it but it felt as if his arm was made out of metal. Your eyes darted all around him, taking him in. Getting a good look of the man that was going to kill you.

You barely make out a blood stain on his right shoulder, through the black material of his leather shirt. Then you realized he looked almost… _Scared_.

“You’re hurt…” You were barely able to rasp out.

He furrowed his brows, eyes drifting to his right shoulder as if he hadn’t realized he had been injured. Then he turned back to you with a glare, hand twitching around your throat.

“I’m a nurse… I can help you…” You wheezed, letting your arms fall to your side to show you meant no harm.

His eyes flicked down to your hands at your sides before he stared back at your face, as if searching for an ulterior motive. He must not have found any, because he very slowly let you go and took a step back.

You coughed, taking greedy gulps of air back into your lungs as you regulated your breathing. He just stared at you, watching you carefully as you collected yourself.

“I have a medical kit in my room. I can help you there.” You pointed to your bedroom. He didn’t look, instead keeping his eyes on you as he slowly nodded.

You went first, feeling his penetrating gaze as you walked into your bedroom and retrieved the kit. He made sure to inspect it before he sat on your bed and stared at you expectantly.

You stared right back, standing in front of him. Neither of you making a move until you finally spoke.

“I, uh… Need you to take off your shirt.” 

You were a bit surprised when obediently removed his shirt, letting the pile bloody black leather fall to the floor. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop your mouth from dropping open, because his left arm didn’t just _feel_ like it was metal, it _fucking was. _He was even more intimidating without the bloody shirt.

You slowly knelt in front of him, inspecting the wound on his right shoulder. It looked to be a gunshot, most likely entered from his back. It was a through and through, missed anywhere vital. You could tell by the blood on his clothes it was fresh, but it already looked to be healing… The best you could do was clean and dress it. 

You used a wet cloth and slowly reached towards his wound, cleaning it as gently as you could. He didn’t even flinch.

“I’m Y/N… What… What’s your name?” You weren’t exactly expecting an answer, but the silence was killing you.

He stared at you for a moment, brows furrowed as if he didn’t understand.

“James.”

His voice was rough, gravelly, and he didn’t sound too sure.

“James?” You glanced up at his face.

He liked how it sounded coming from your lips. It made his heart skip a beat. 

His expression softened as he subtly nodded. You went back to cleaning his wound.

“I’m going to put bandages on now.” You made sure to announce everything you did and move slowly.

The last thing you wanted to do was startle this man and have him snap, but something deep inside of you felt he probably wouldn’t hurt you without a reason. He was scared. Confused. You wanted to help him, but at the same time you were scared too.

You put a large adhesive bandage over the entry wound on his back first, before you gently stuck one on the exit wound on his front. You were about to move away when he caught your hand, keeping it pressed to his shoulder.

Your eyes met his in alarm. His blue pools were swimming with conflict. Desperation. _Hunger_.

You didn’t understand what he wanted until he pulled you closer. He reached out his metal hand and cupped your cheek, slowly guiding your face towards his.

His lips trembled inches from yours as he uttered out a soft begging, “_Please_.”

You felt like you were in a trance, being hypnotized by his voice. You were barely able to whisper “Okay” before he met you in a kiss.

It started off soft and sweet, but progressed into more tongue and teeth. You suddenly found your back pressed against the bed, James hovering over you as he peppered your neck with love bites and he his hands slipped in your shirt before tugging it over your head. He tossed it to the floor and your bra followed soon after.

His lips wrapped around your nipple, sucking it until it pebbled. He fondled your other breast, trapping your nipple between his fingers as he groped and pawed your fleshy mound. You were moaning, writhing beneath him as he swirled his hot, wet tongue around your fleshy peak.

You reached down and gently tugged his long hair and he groaned as you pulled him back to your lips in a searing kiss. He pressed his body flush against you, almost crushing you against the mattress. You could feel his very prominent bulge between your legs and you don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before. Your pussy was already thrumming with the anticipation of being stretched and filled by this beautiful, mysterious stranger.

When he climbed off of you to slide you our of your pants and underwear, you found yourself missing his warmth. You laid there, fully exposed for him as he gazed at your glistening pussy as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

“_James_…” Your voice came out in a breathy moan, subtly begging for him to continue.

His eyes suddenly darted to yours and it was like a switch flipped inside of him. A light went off and something deep within him came alive.

He was on you again, kissing you as if he was devouring you while shimmying out of his pants. You couldn’t see it, but you felt the weight of his cock against your pelvis and _fuck_, you could feel he was gifted.

He dragged his cock up and down your wet slit, making sure to bump your clit with each swipe. By the time he finally entered you, you were already on the brink. The stretch felt absolutely delicious and your walls trembled around him as he fully sheathed himself inside of you.

You wrapped your legs around him as he began thrusting in and out, the both of you feeding each other your moans. His pelvis caught your clit perfectly with each thrust and before you knew it, you were gone. Your orgasm flowed through you like the waves on a shore and his hips stuttered as you came around his cock. His head dropped to your shoulder, biting you as he came with stifled cry, coating your walls with his release.

He collapsed next to you on your bed, both of you panting in a post coital haze. It was them you realized how tired you were. You could feel yourself drifting off, even though you knew it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep with James there. You two might have had sex, but he was still a stranger that broke into your apartment with a gunshot wound.

But your body didn’t listen to you. You vaguely felt James turn to the side and softly brush your hair out of your face and you drifted to sleep to his gentle caress.

When you woke up the next morning, James was gone. You were half way convinced it was a dream, but you could still feel a subtle ache between your legs and when you looked into the mirror as you got ready for work, you noticed a bite mark on your shoulder.

Over time the bruise would fade, but the strange empty feeling in your chest would never go away.


	11. Bucky x Fem!Reader (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I WANT A SEQUEL TO THE WS BUCKY SINDAY REQUEST!

Bucky paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the crummy apartment building, holding a bouquet or red roses in a death grip.

This was stupid. He shouldn’t be here. It’s been years! He isn’t sure exactly how many, but knows it’s at least four. You probably didn’t even live here anymore! 

_This was such a bad idea._

Before he lost his nerve he marched into the building, climbed up the two flights of stairs, and knocked on the door at the far left. He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though his memory was still pretty bad. The soft look on your face as you drifted to sleep next to him, so trusting and caring… He held on to that. It got him through a lot. Fuck, it got him through _everything_.

Leaving you that night, after you helped him, after you let him do that… It was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

He heard shuffling from the other side of the door and began to panic. He tightened his grip on the flowers until he felt the stems snap. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. Shit, he should’ve cut his hair. Or at least shaved. He looked like a goddamn werewolf.

An elder woman opened the door with a small barking dog at her ankles and he felt his stomach drop.

“Oh, are you with maintenance? I called in earlier, about the elevator. I rely on that thing, you know. Can’t quite do the stairs anymore.” A polite smile spread across he wrinkly features as she spoke in a trembling tone.

“No, no, I uh… Sorry, I was looking for someone else.” Bucky cleared his throat, hoping it masked the disappointment in his voice. He really was never going to see you again, was he?

The old woman studied him for a bit before she nodded knowingly.   
“Ah, you must be looking for Y/N! She moved out just last year. Still drops by to check up on me, the dear. Should have listened to her though, this place is kind of a dump.”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of your name. He could feel a spark of hope blooming in his chest.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where she lives now, would you?”

the elder woman paused for a moment, looking him up at down with a critical stare. Her gaze hesitated at the bouquet in his hand and she smiled a bit when she got a better look at his face.

“Of course. When you see her, tell her Nora said hello.”

Bucky felt his heart plummet when he pulled in to the nice neighborhood. His mind kept yelling at him that this was a bad idea. He was going to see you again and you were going to be happily married with a baby on the way, and he was going to get his heart broken.

Why was he so worked up over this? He didn’t even really know you! Why did your memory have such a hold on him? It was just one night. Was it because you were the first person in 70 years to touch him so gently, with so much care? Was it because you made him feel like a person again? He doesn’t know. He only knows he has to see you again. Even if it does breaks his heart.

He struts up the walkway towards the door at the address the old woman gave him. He stares at the seasonal wreath hanging around the peephole and glances down at the mangled bouquet in his hand with a wince. He really should have picked up a new one…

Slowly, he reached out and pressed the doorbell. He felt his heart rate increase when he heard a ruckus on the other side before the door swings open and a little boy with a messy mop of chestnut hair and bright gray-blue eyes peers back at him.

Bucky blinks, staring at the child. The child blinks back.

“You’re the man mommy watches in the TV.”

“Hey! What did I say about opening the front door without me?” Before Bucky could reply, he heard the sound of your voice and watched with baited breath as you appeared from down the hall. You race to the door to pull the boy inside but you freeze when you see him standing in the doorway.

“You said to not to.” The boy looks up at you, and you tear you gaze away from the man on your porch to look at your son.

“Baby, why don’t you go watch cartoons in mommy’s room? Just keep the door open, all right?” You gently pat his back and he starts to race off.

“No jumping on the bed!” You call after him as he starts racing down the hall.

“No promises!” He calls back in a lisp.

“Cute kid.” Bucky’s voice brings you back to face him. God, that voice. It’s just like you remember. He said maybe two words to you and to this day it still has a weird power over you.

You smile softly as you lean against the doorway.  
“Yeah. He is.”

He looked different, but the same. He looked healthier now. There was more behind his eyes than an empty stare, like the one he wore when he had his hand wrapped around your throat. He looked alive. _Awake_.

“How… How old is he?” He asked. You could hear how nervous he is.

“He just turned five.” You replied.

“And, uh… What-What’s his name?” His Adams apple bobbed as he thickly swallowed.

“James.”

He inhaled sharply through his nose, dropping the bouquet as his eyes went glossy. His arms twitched at his sides, looking like he wanted to pull you against him but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have left that night but it… It wasn’t safe. It- I was-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I get it. I… I watched your trials on the news.” You slowly reached out, gently placing your hand on his right shoulder.

You were both silent as his panicked breathing slowed down. When you went to move your hand away, he caught it and kept it pressed to his shoulder.

It was just like the night you met him, but instead of confusion and desperation, when your eyes met his all you could see was longing. Adoration.

He slowly lifted his metal hand and cupped your cheek. When he spoke, his voice was just like back then. Soft, almost begging.

_“Please.”_

You smiled, covering his metal hand with your free one as you lightly squeezed his shoulder.

“Why don’t you come inside. Meet your son.”

He let out a breathy chuckle as he nodded, his metal thumb gently caressing your cheekbone.   
“I’d like that. I’d really, _really_ like that.”

He let you pull him inside, the bouquet long forgotten on the patio as the door closed behind him.

It was a bit confusing at first, with James your son and James whom your son is named after. So he told you to call him Bucky. You liked Bucky. It felt more personal. More _him_.

You spent the entire day talking, just getting to know each other. It felt so natural. You just _clicked_. Sure, there were a few awkward moments here and there, but that was to be expected. You two had a weird history and he had a very complicated past.

James was out like a light the second you put him to bed that night, and Bucky was nervously shifting behind you as you lead him to your bedroom.

“It’s getting pretty late… I should probably head out. I’ve got to get to a hotel before check in closes.”

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” You casually offer.

When you turned towards him, he was rigid and his cheeks were slightly pink.   
“I shouldn’t…”

You almost wanted to laugh. He was suddenly acting so shy, it was hard to see him as the same person who broke into your apartment with a gunshot wound, almost choked you to death, and then fucked a baby into you.

“Why? What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You could get pregnant again.” His mouth worked faster than his brain and he grimaced when he registered what he said.

You finally did laugh.   
“Well, I have always wanted a daughter.”

You suddenly found your back pressed against the mattress, Bucky hovering over you as he assaulted your lips with his own. There was no soft and sweet this time, it was purely hot, wet, and full of tongue.

“How about three?” He pulled away just enough to speak.

You giggled against his lips, reaching up to bury your fingers in his soft chestnut hair.

“Let’s talk more kids _after_ the first date.”

“That’s fair.” He cast you a crooked grin before you tugged him back into a searing kiss.

The two of you only parted to rid yourselves of clothes, carelessly tossing them across the room as you rolled around the bed like wild animals. You were already soaking because _fuck_, it had been _so_ long. You couldn’t exactly sleep around when you had a kid, and the partners you had after him were kind of… _Disappointing_ in comparison.

You surprised him by rolling on top of him and he gazed at you in awe as you rubbed your slick cunt against his hard cock, getting him nice and wet before you lined him up with your hole and sank down on him. His hands flew to your hips, trembling as he tried to control his strength as your pussy hungrily swallowed him fully up. You both moaned, you at the delicious stretch and him at the way your walls felt perfectly snug around him.

It was mostly him who used his grip on your hips to bounce you up and down on his cock, occasionally lifting his hips off the bed to meet your thrusts. He must have been getting close because without warning he moved his thumb to vigorously rub your clit until your thighs were absolutely _shaking_. Your nails lightly dug into his chest as you came around him with a silent cry.

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from being too loud as he painted your walls with his cum while he rode your orgasm. You were both frozen in place for a moment, panting as the wave of pleasure died down.

You climbed off of him, falling next to him on the bed. You were suddenly exhausted. You drifted to sleep even before you could think not to, vaguely feeling a warm tender kiss against your forehead before you were out.

When you woke up the next morning, you were completely wrapped in Bucky’s arms. You smile tiredly as you gazed at his relaxed, sleeping expression and reached up to gently brush his hair from his face. He instantly snuggled closer you to.

You no longer felt that strange empty feeling in your chest. Your heart, and bed, was full of James Buchanan Barnes.


End file.
